Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was the son of Anakin Skywalker and the brother of Leia Organa. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda hid Luke and Leia when they were born to protect them from the Emperor so he wouldn't use them as a threat to Anakin. He grew up on the planet Tatooine before his family was slaughtered by Stormtroopers. Afterwards he decided to join the Rebellion where he saved Princess Leia, helped secure the Death Star Plans, and took part in the Battle of Yavin. He also attempted to become a Jedi after Obi-Wan Kenobi told him the true history of his father and how he had served as a Jedi General in the Clone Wars.Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope In 7980 CRC Luke (who was now a Commander) and a group of Rebels established a base on Hoth. While scouting Hoth Luke was attacked by a Wampa. He managed to escape and receive a message from Ben instructing him to seek out Yoda. However he passed out and Han was forced to rescue him. Luke then traveled to Dagobah where he trained with Yoda until his friends were captured by Vader. He then vowed to save them against the advice of Yoda and Obi-Wan. When he got to Cloud City he briefly fought the bounty hunter Boba Fett and then he dueled Vader. During the duel Luke lost his right hand, his lightsaber, and Vader revealed the truth that Obi-Wan had kept from him, that he was his father. Luke refused to join Vader so he fell down to the bottom of Cloud City where Leia, Chewie, and Lando Calrissian rescued him in the Millennium Falcon. They regrouped with the Rebel fleet, Luke got a new cybernetic hand, and he told Chewie that he would meet on on Tatooine to help him rescue Han.Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back After the duel on Cloud City Luke built himself a new lightsaber. Luke then returned to Tatooine in 7981 to save Han from Jabba the Hutt. Part of this plan included gifting Jabba R2 and 3PO so that R2 could smuggle Luke's lightsaber into Jabba's palace. Luke then saved his friends during the Battle of the Sarlacc Pit. Before meeting back up with the rebel fleet Luke went to Dagobah. On Dagobah Yoda confirmed to Luke that Vader was his father before he passed away peacefully in his sleep. Obi-Wan then told Luke that Leia was his sister. Luke then went to the Rebel fleet and joined the ground assault on the forest moon of Endor. He then went to confront his father and face the Emperor. In the end Luke brought Anakin back to the light side and saved the galaxy from the evils of the Emperor and Darth Vader.Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Service 30/5/7977 CRC - Battle of Yavin - Luke fought as Red 5 in Red Squadron as they attacked the Death Star. Luke let the Force flow through him and dealt the killing blow to the battle station. 22/7/7980 CRC - Battle of Hoth - Commander Skywalker fought alongside Rogue Squadron in snow speeders against Imperial AT-ATs and AT-STs. 27/1/7981 CRC - Battle of Endor - Luke initially joined the ground assault on the forest moon of Endor but he decided instead to confront his father. Luke brought his father back to the light and was the catalyst that led to the end of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader's reign of terror. Appearances * Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope (First appearance) * Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Force Wielders Category:Jedi Category:Rebels